mtarpfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeffersontown Mob
Uphams Corner Boys Mob Mob Jefferson Mob The Townies Los Santos' Irish Mob |founder allah |ledby=Richard Cassidy |members= |type= outfit |colors= |locations= |businesses=Prostitution Arms Dealing Drug Smuggling & Distribution Contract Killing Loansharking Protection & Extortion Book Keeping |fronts=Lucky Charm Escorts The Emerald Isle Bruiser's Gym Gentle Touch Big Frank's Diner Peek'a'View Video Sully's Cuts The Kitten Club Diamonds! Diamonds! |hidec= |founding=circa 1952 |dissolved= |enemies=Various L.S. Gangs. |affiliation= Hells Angels Los Santos crime family Palamino Creek Crew |Faliyet Gösterdiği yerler: = }} The Jeffersontown Mob are a predominantly organized crime organization operating in , They are the last remnants of the Uphams Corner Boys, an Irish-American gang active in Boston, in some form or another, from the 1950's till the Late-2000's. It also includes several members of European decent, mainly Italian-Americans. Herbert Webber, a critically-acclaimed novelist on the subject wrote: History Before the arrival of Frank O'Bannon and his crew, Irish-American crime in Los Santos, had been reduced to a few low-level hoodlums, fighting to hang onto their neighborhood. The Four Points, was no longer being refereed to as such, and Blacks and Mexicans had nearly infested the entire neighborhood. The citizens, fought to keep their culture. Until, the arrival of O'Bannon and his cronies who took back the Points for the Irish. Before that, however, up until the 1970's, Irish-American mobsters ruled the streets from the late-19th century onward. The first all-powerful tyrant boss was Edward "The Cutter" McConnell who prospered extraordinarily during the with the Four Points Gang. The gang remained unchallenged until a rival crew led by Freddie Boyle, ignited a war between the two gangs. This went on for little over a decade, until in the late-40's, the Boyle Gang was absorbed by the Four Points Gang. Since then the Irish Mob phenomenon in Los Santos had been ruled by Edward McConnell until his death in 1958. Since then many local leaders have claimed the Points as their base of operations up until the 1970s when Irish-American organized crime dropped off the map almost entirely. Origins of the Modern Jeffersontown Mob Today's Jefferson Mob is an offshoot (or rather the last remnants) of the Uphams Corner Boys, a gang that originated in the neighborhood of in near in the 1950's. South Boston is well known for being a working class Irish-Catholic neighborhood, as such the neighborhood of Dorchester doubly so. Almost all of the parishes are Irish-Catholic, the majority of restaurants and pubs Irish themed, and several Irish-American Clubs are located there. Their gang was named after sub-neighborhood they operated out of, , in the district of Dorchester,. The gangs first boss was George "Bossman" McGinnis. Originally working in construction, McGinnis began involving himself with less-than-honorable activities and began to slowly amass a network of contact, a handful whom were other general laborers who involved themselves in shady activities. After some time involving himself in the grunt work in the Winter Hill Gang, McGinnis went rogue establishing his own separate enterprise. McGinnis found the lifestyle incredibly exciting, and also discovered his knack for leading other to help him accomplish his own ends. During those first ten years, formative at worst. During that time, he did what few had accomplished, he managed to gather a modest amount pf Irish-American gangster sunder one banner. This was no easy feat, as most would have rather join other more established organizations, as they could count on the security and success of those groups. In 1954, the loose-lips out on the streets christened them, The Uphams Corner Boys. A name derived from their base of operations. Many young hoods pined to join the fledgling organization, some even defecting from other larger gangs to get their piece of the pie once they became successful. By 1961 he was running one of the larger organized crime operations in Boston and had gained a impressive following. He continued to lead the organization until 1966, when he was murdered by a rival faction within Boston's organized crime. Which some believe to be either the Winter Hill Gang or the during the Irish Mob Wars of the 1960's. Uphams Corner Boys founder, George "The Bossman" McGinnis, taken shortly before his death. Apparently the dispute leading up to McGinnis' death was caused by a squabble over a McGinnis' constant advancement towards Connor Murphy's mother. Murphy being a low-ranking member of the . Nevertheless, this incident and a similar one involving the other two dominant Irish-American factions in the city were the catalysts that set off Irish Mob Wars of which the Uphams Corner Boys played a small part in. This brutal feud lasted from 1966 to 1984. Fought between the Uphams Corner Boys and several equally ruthless Irish based gangs, mainly the larger Winter Hill Gang and the Charlestown Mob. The ran a monopoly on most rackets in Boston's sister city of Charleston. Their operations that would some times spill over into Boston. has since become absorbed into Greater Boston, and is no longer a separate township, and the Charlestown faction has since been eradicated and absorbed by the Winter Hill Gang. This left the Corner Boys gang free to operate in territories which the Charlestown Mob had once posed, but the Winter Hill Gang could not control. After left the state, fleeing from multiple federal charges, the Uphams Corner mob was finally able to flourish in a time after inter-warring had left the two afflicted and unable to fulfill their potential. The Rise of Frank O'Bannon The next leader of the gang was McGinnis' right-hand man, Henry Callahan. He was 39 at the time of his rise to boss. Callahan was pulled from the lower echelons of the gang , and given the rank to him being the former boss' nephew, due as as McGinnis hadn't named a successor at his time of death. Henry assumed leadership a week after McGinnis death, and lead the organization from 1966 until he was imprisoned in 1980. In the summer of 1978, he was convicted of selling a large amount of heroin to an State Police agent who had been working undercover for 8 years in an attempts to finally bust Callahan. Callahan was sentenced to 30 year stint in prison for trafficking vast amounts of heroin into . He lead the family for 2 years from prison through his most trusted member Frank O'Bannon. While not being as cautious as the former boss, he lead the family to moderate financial success mostly through the illegal drug trade. However, he was lax on enforcing the mobs rule, especially against the Winter Hill Gang which had booming success compared to the Corner Boys during this period. Callahan subsequently died in 1983, due to a gangland-style execution in prison. It has been rumored the hit was ordered by none other than his most trusted accomplice, Frank O'Bannon. In 1980, Frank O'Bannon realized that he could no longer lead the organization for Callahan and cut all ties with him. He seized the his former boss' position within the organization and became the new boss. Under the reign of O'Bannon, the gang experienced more downs than ups, but he ruled with an iron Fist no matter what the consequences. After an attempt was made on his life by a former loyalist of Callahan's he began weeding out his organization of any suspected traitors in his organization. With the Irish Mob War coming to an end in the early '80s, most of his enemies (perceived of otherwise) were likely eradicated. Also, with the disappearance of Whitey Bulger from , the Uphams Corner mob was free to expand their horizons. For a decade they flourished, as the FBI focused on dealing with the remnants of the Winter Hill Gang. Unlike most crime bosses O'Bannon never forgot his roots. He's lived in the same neighborhood in South Boston for all his life, although with more success his assets likewise grew. O'Bannon had the comfort of knowing the natives of Southie would never give him up, a fact that proved to be the man's best defense against municipal and state authorities. That's just how they were, a tight knit neighborhood that dealt with their problem internally, within the community. It wasn't for nothing of course, O'Bannon was a influential figure and albeit prominent figure in the lives of the residents. If there's one thing O'Bannon knew, it was the value of a returning the favor. He figured if ya take care of the people they'll take care of ya. Maybe it was outta fear or maybe it was outta respect, but no one hardly cooperated with the police around in . While O'Bannon was a selfish man, he always found it most necessary and wise to give back to community. For his environment to be the product of him, that was what he would strive for. Maybe it was his way of trying to appear to be restoring the community while actually simultaneously destroying it from the inside out. War with the Providence Mafia In the summer of 1988, at the height of their power, things began to take a turn for the worst. Like his contemporary Whitey Bulger, O'Bannon had had a uneasy business relationship with , a small-time outfit operating out of . He had been dealing large amount of cocaine to a faction within the family for years. Up until a midsummer night in mid-July, business relations with the mobsters down South, were frigid if anything. Apparently, they had been dealing with O'Bannon's outfit in an effort to understand how his organization profited from the drug trade so lucratively. It was that night that they intercepted one of the largest shipments of cocaine O'Bannon had ever had the balls to smuggle through the Port of Boston. A shipment worth 2.7 million dollars, all hidden in children's toys. Frank despite being a mobster, was very involved with his community often giving the toys to charity after such operations. However, this night, he would not get the chance to do so. Against the advise of the administration of the Patriarca family, these made men went rogue, opting to rip Frank off anyway. This would turn out to be the biggest mistake of their lives. Rather than chasing the men down immediately, O'Bannon let them think they had won. He gathered his finest men a mere 3 days later to enact his revenge. He sent his top enforcers "Finn" and James Corrigan to deal with the masterminds of the robbery. While they assassinated those who planed the heist, he sent a unit of his troopers to deal with those actually responsible. After all, this was a declaration of war. If it was war the wiseguys wanted, it would be a war they'd get. For the most part, the faction responsible was eliminated fully in a hail of gunfire. Even though the leaders of the had advised against it, after they got their take they viewed this crew and his capo as invaluable assets. They were indeed angered by this attack, which would be the catalyst of a 4 year guerrilla-gangland conflict that would rattle the very towns which spawned the organizations. This would continue for several years, leading to the deaths of many members on both sides. In 1991, after years of conflict, Frank had the New England mafia "running scared." Fall of an Empire Severely weakened by the war with the Providence mafia, O'Bannon constantly looked for extra income to finance his war with the . He began to deal with a man named Rick Zimmerman in 1996, who would turn out to be the very man who single-handledly destroyed the Uphams Corner Mob's hold on South Boston. For several months, as Frank could no longer deal with the mob from Providence, he had to curb his smuggling operation. This was, of course, before Zimmerman showed up on the scene. He somehow gained the trust of the Upham mob, and began to purchase extravagant amount of cocaine. Posing as a industrialist-turned-drug trafficker Zimmerman was actually, undercover FBI agent Richard Watson. In early August 1998, O'Bannon personally met up with the narcotics agent in an abandoned warehouse in . This was to be the largest deal with the mysterious contact to date. Millions of dollars of federal funds had been spent on this operation, and that night they decided to seize the opportunity to apprehend the infamous Southie mob boss, Frank O'Bannon. As he always did, he had his men accompany him to the deal. This turned out to be his saving grace. As the deal was about to be closed, the money exchanged, the FBI swarmed the building. A massive firefight ensued, and few escaped with their lives. Luckily, O'Bannon was minority injured as he sped away in his Feltzer, with his personal enforcer, James Corrigan at the wheel. O'Bannon pooled his resources, and what little men he could trust, and boarded a private plane to . At least here, the state authorities back in wouldn't catch on immediately, and if they did he could easily fight the extradition process, with his expansive and expensive legal team. He and his girlfriend fled to the west coast, forsaking the city which they had lived their entire lives. The workers he brought with him were asked to cut all ties back East, lest they draw attention from state authorities to themselves. Out of loyalty, and the promise of foreign riches & success they did so. Exile in Los Santos Frank O'Bannon and his men settled in the impoverished working-class neighborhood of , shortly after their arrival. The wizened mob boss found this neighborhood ideal even though it housed very few white Americans, much less those of Irish decent. On Jefferson's south end, it was bordered by and . The area was notorious for being a low-income haven for African-American gangbangers. In fact, there happened was a concentrated number of them had begun to expand in a slice of South Jefferson. Mainly a group thugs, whom had taken over an area previously inhabited by a rival Blood set. Also the north end was being slowly invaded by Latinos from . And to the east the Eastern European-dominated which itself was being bombarded by Jamaican immigrants. However, the to the west a beautiful park which Frank would jog around from time to time proved to be the deciding factor for the crippled empire to resume it's operations in . Frank and his crew set a plan to give new hope to the neighborhood, and set claim to Jeffersontown, and area that was once know known as the "Four Points." The titular four points being the four corners of the two block-by-two block portion of Jefferson which he deemed suitable for his crew. It was also desirable due to to the proximity of the Church of the Sacred Mother's Assumption. As despite being murders, brigands, and thieves; Frank and his ilk were variably religious. Most members being , even if a a good few were a bit lapsed for the most part. When the gentrification was announced at a City Council meeting, elected assemblymen of the poorer peoples of Jefferson were unenthusiastic at best. Unlike, like their respective residents they were chosen tor represent, whom were outraged. This lead to a small cultural conflict between the White Americans moving into Jefferson and the Blacks whom were either forced to relocate to the Southside of Jefferson or had already been there. as time progressed, the African-American community in South Jefferson began to take matters into their own hands. The street gangs of the area began to deface property in the four points. Mainly, the local Catholic parish, that had stood their for nearly a century, in one form or another. frank O'Bannon noticed the uprising, and sent his men to quell the uprising by performing some street level response to the vandalism. What resulted was a nearly silent gangland conflict between the dominant black gang in Jefferson and the Irish Mob. Eventually however, they were dealt a blow when a series of malicious arsons were committed against the Southside on a few randomly selected houses. In the end, the Mob triumphed and put an end almost entirely to the gang that hailed from South Jefferson. The area today is still inhabited by lower-class black families, something Frank has had no problem with. however, his prodigy James Corrigan has other views. He believe the black element should be removed completely to prevent another outbreak of violence that could bleed over into the Four Points. In the early morning hours of September 23, 2005 Frank O'Bannon was found dead in his home in Jefferson. His most trusted confidant and loyal member, "Mad Dog" Flaherty found his lifeless corpse soaked in blood & bathwater. Apparently, the aging mob boss had slip and fell in the shower and knocked himself unconscious at that point he drowned. Such a mundane and degrading death for a man who had dodged bullets and killed enough men to fill a boxcar. And that's if you cut up the bodies first. Many assumed Arthur would perhaps take his place, however this what not the case. Arthur paid his respects, and then journeyed with John Costa, Frank's illegitimate grandson, to Liberty City where the two sought to go into business with each other. James Corrigan likewise, filled the void challenging anyone who would challenge his right to rule. Of course, no one did how could they. He might as well have been claimed heir to Frank's empire. Frank reorganized the mob, sending Uncle Jerry to a nursing home in Connecticut, as he had been going senile in the past months, possibly affected by an early onset of Alzheimer's. Not a very good thing for your top hit man to be doing at any rate. As James received a portion of Frank's estate, he cashed in on a slice of the life insurance policy and set up a few new ventures around the city. It was anew era for the Jefferson Mob. Los Santos was like the open seas, and they were pirates in a Golden Age. Everything was ripe of the taking. The Reign of the Celtic Crusader While James Corrigan manipulated his way into the good graces, of the local chieftains amongst the Upper Eastside. He began to slowly make a name for himself, amongst the criminal underworld. He first declared himself boss of the Four Points. A title once held by his former employer Frank O'Bannon. His first mission while newly-declared neighborhood boss was to eliminate the presence of minorities in the neighborhood. With the help of a small Neo-Nazi cell operating in the Northside of Glen Parco, he was able to position himself as one of the leaders of the Heritage Movement. Especially when it came to the White Nationalist group's street operations. He dubbed himself the "Celtic Crusader" in efforts to delude himself into thinking his mission, was that of a higher-purpose. It was also around this time that Jimmy began to grow more and more unstable. As his criminal empire began to grow larger, he became increasingly egotistical and paranoid, fearing the same fate would befall him as previous bosses have been slain. He could trust no one, not even his own family, as the future would soon prove. The first new arrival since his ascension to boss was Nicholas Callahan, the grandson of the famed Upham's Corner Mob. James had him fly in from Boston, as he felt uneasy with the fact that he was newly christened neighborhood boss. He figured that if anyone would challenge him for dominance it would be now, so he brought in outside assistance from back East. With Nicky's arrival, came two other cons he met in prison, Shane Donahue and Brian McFarland. One which would shine unlike Nicholas would ever have anticipated. Nicholas shortly found himself, in a role that both commanded respect and was close to the boss. During this time of unrest & upheaval, Nicholas became James Corrigan's confidant and right hand man. Becoming a de facto lieutenant within the first week. "Mad Dog" Flaherty on the other hand was Frank's righthand man and best enforcer. He had no desire to take the mantle from Corrigan. He contemplated having him killed, just to be sure, but his brother Patrick advised him against it. And action that would cause his small number of troops to lose morale. Instead, Patrick conned Athur into leaving San Andreas altogether. Enticed to hook up with a group of affiliates in Liberty City, Arthur's fate was sealed, as James no longer felt threatened by his presence. ]] At this time, James and his crew begin to extend open arms to Los Santos's first & only family the Falcone crime family. Within time, they began to form a tight-knit alliance. They dubbed this alliance and board of commissioners, the Tribunal. Around this time, however, many local gangsters began to grow envious of Corrigan's rising stardom in the Los Santos underworld. It was perhaps his ego was growing more inflated, each passing day, as he delved further into his criminal machinations. His brother, in particular, resented the crime boss for reasons unknown. On fateful night, after pulling a mock execution on his beloved brother, and a close associate, James would forever tarnish the fraternal bond they had once shared. Angered and outraged by James' actions, Patrick sped off that night, left hateful, melancholic letters on James porch and proceeded to "go on the lam." Fearing for the security of his crew, and mentally torn due to the perceived betrayal of his brother, James did the unthinkable. He hired a group of connected Italian-American gangsters, to carry out a hit on his brother. These ruthless killers, soon made light work of the would-be informant. regardless, of weather or not Patrick would have gone to the LSPD and ratted on his friends remained to be seen. However, James fully believed that he did the right thing, and reaffirmed his crew that he was indeed just in his decision. The so-called rat, named Paddy, tried to leave the crew. That's something ya just don't do. This thing is for life. Heavy Lies the Crown After Patrick, was "dealt with", James began to feel more secure. He couldn't help but sense something was awry in his outfit. To remedy this he ventured to and spent the week on vacation. When he arrived he found his limey associate, Roy O'Brennigan at his doorstep, wishing to welcome him home. They began to talk and catch up in the Emerald Isle on fateful Tuesday afternoon, when Roy began to make remarks questioning James' leadership of the Four Points Crew. He responded with hostility resulting in a mild argument. In the end, Roy made a few comment that hinted towards him wanting to lay claim to the rackets of the Upper East-side. Not willing to let anything of the sort happen, James began to bait the pikey into fury, by raising the vig on a loan Roy had secured from James a while back to finance the purchase of a Gym. Later that week, James demanded that Roy either make a payment or he would take the bar. Roy, proud in nature till his last breath refused, resulting in a skirmish between the crime figures in the local pub. It resulted in Roy being shot in the skull, due to defying his former boss. Two months later, James began to squabble with a local Afro-Latino kingpin over tribute. James demanded the tax for working on the Upper East-side and the man refused. However, only a week before this incident, James had recently had a sit-down with the drug baron over the presumed defection of one of his men. Vincent Gucchino, an Italian Nationalist, had been a loyal soldier for Corrigan since his arrival to the Four Points. Despite this, his loyalty came under fire when out of the blue, he attacked a local hood whom James had sent to spy on him. The mole revealed that Vince was working for both sides of the field. For James and the kingpin. Behind the Italian expatriate's back, James called a meeting between the two. they came to the conclusion that Vincent was also working for the government. Not wanting to be incriminated in anyway, shape or form; Corrigan took the necessary precautions to ensure that Vinnie would never be able to tell a soul anything ever again. Calm Before the Storm Everything seemed to be going according to plan. Money was being earned constantly, due were being paid and everything looked in order. The only thing threatening Jimmy's rule was a group of gangbangers on the south-end of Jefferson. Nicky Grab Bag had gone missing months before, out on business with another operating in on the East Coast, Shane Donahue going with him to assist. While Shane, was out hands on aiding them with their criminal escapades. Nicky was pinched mere days after assassinating one of their rivals, on a gun charge. After months of litigation, he would be released and return to the Points. With the disappearance of his main men, Jimmy C and the future of their Jeffersontown racketeers remained in jeopardy. As they could barely survive the impeding influence of the South Jefferson Ballas and the drain of the Upper Eastside's rackets that the Little Moscow Crew was creating. It looked like the end for Jimmy and his outfit, as he was arrested. In his void a small-time hood and his gang of followers, took over the little rackets that Jimmy had once held on to in the Upper Eastside, and made Jefferstown their place of operations. War of '10 Upon the release of James Corrigan from LSPD custody. he returned to his stomping ground to find a the neighborhood in a state of unfamiliarity. As soon ass he was released, he was filled in by the recently returned Shane Donahue. Jimmy was informed that an up-and-coming gangster, Michael Norman was positioning himself to take over the neighborhood. Imposing street tax and generally trying to muscle in on Corrigan's territory. So with this being discovered, Jimmy was sheltered by his loyalists and taken to a saferoom in the . It was here that he would wait for a few weeks, while the bloodiest war in history would go down. Labeled the Irish Mob War of 2010 by the press, it would see Jimmy Corrigan assaulted just a mere few days after the violence erupted, in North Jefferson Plaza by Jeremy Maguire. Even though the casualties up until that point had been one-sided, this dealt a blow to the gangsters dependent on Jimmy. Looking to him for guidance and mfinancial stability, they unleashed a storm of retribution on the remaining Norman loyalists. Just when it looked like Jimmy's crew would come out victorious, Jeremy Maguire would again devastate the ranks of the faction by clipping Jack McCarter critically wounding him. While Norman's brother and Dappers went on the lam. With James Corrigan in a coma, and his right hand man Jack McCarter critically wounded and on life support it looked like the Jeffersontown Mob was without leadership. Luckily, Nicholas Callahan his adviser and confidante was there to take the reigns. The Last of a Dying Breed Without James, Nicky and Shane became the "Coonan and Featherstone" of the Four Points. They moved some rackets out of the immediate area, and began expanding a few operations into South Jefferson and Ganton whilst loosely holding onto the Points; Los Santos' only historically neighborhood. However, this period of renewal and prosperity couldn't go on forever as shortly after Jimmy's injuries and subsequent coma, Nicholas Callahan was indicted and arrested, on RICO charges. Along with Nicky, whom was acting boss of the Points at the time, most of his close affiliates were caught up in the storm as member after member arrested, indicted on similar racketeering charges as their boss. In the wake of the FBI crossfire the only key figure left in the Corrigan crew was Scott O'Neil and a few associates. With all the key members of the Los Santos Irish Mob either in the grave, in the joint, are at late, it was there that the future of Irish-American organized crime in Los Santos would remain uncertain. At least in the heart of where it was born. The Four Points... New Kids on the Block Months passed as the neighborhoods of Jefferson were all but quiet, as those who once proudly claimed to call themselves the Jeffersontown Mob, had all but vanished.The neighborhoods began to slowly trickle in with from Glen Park, criminals, as well as and several notorious gangs such as the Crips, began to spread throughout the Four Points. As all the old-time mobsters of James Corrigan's crew watched as their empire and work slowly faded away, several hoodlums and members of the community began to show their disappointment with the current situations and living standards.A small crew was formed, under Ryan O'Callaghan that was dubbed as "The Four Points Crew" or otherwise known just as "O'Callaghans Crew" , would be the first rebirth of the Jeffersontown Mob, since the fall of James Corrigan's beloved crew. Starting up in the midst of ongoing territorial wars around Jefferson and the Four Points was unwise, as multiple African-American and Hispanic gangs were competing with Italian Crime Families, who were carving up the region. Meanwhile, on the home front Ryan and his boys had something else to worry about: The Return of Jimmy C. James Corrigan being released on bail with his high profile tax evasion case pending, sought to get acquainted with the neighborhood that was once his. Also, during that same month, a group of Irish-American drug dealers, began to cause grief for the budding upstart Ryan O'Callaghan. This resulted in a smalls schism which saw a massacre on the lowly dirt merchants which came to be known as the Jefferson Motel Gangland Slayings. The Return of the Old Guard Ryan O'Callaghan's reign lasted only a short time, before he began to lose grip on the neighborhood. This coupled with the return of what modern Four Points gangsters dubbed the "Old Guard" began to create tension around the two organizations. With the return of Jimmy C and his closest cronies; such as: Shane Donahue, Nicholas Callahan, and Jack McCarter, the "Old Guard" began strategizing on their next move within neighborhood politics. A minor barfight between the former mob boss and one of O'Callaghan's men resulted in a near falling out between the two men and their organizations. Luckily, a sign of tribute and respect was presented to Jimmy, resulting in the avoidance of a war between them. As the two groups were under some "unspoken treaty", a census on who held dominance over the neighborhood remained disputed. Jimmy operated below the radar, trying to muster up his former glory, while juggling unfamiliarity and a bum knee. Ryan on the other-hand commanded half-a-dozen unorganized hoodlums. They had reach a stalemate. One lacking numbers, the other lacking experience. From Corner Boy to Crooked Kingpin In late-August, Jimmy was sentenced to a unknown amount of time in a private hearing. This would have spelled certain doom for the racketeers, gangster, and criminals in the Points if not just a month before Jimmy C's most loyal soldier, Shane Donahue, was beckoned back to Los Santos by the mob boss. With Jimmy C behind bars, serving an unspecified amount of time for tax evasion, Shane Donahue was able to secure the neighborhood, wrestling away power from Ryan O'Callaghan by sheer violence and unfaltering intimidation. As O'Callaghan fled the area with his girlfriend, Shane and his boys severed any "ties" that anchored him to the Four Points underworld. One by one those loyal to Ricky O'Callaghan were either executed, intimidated, or coerced into leaving. Shortly after the dust settled, Shane found himself and the beginning of an uncertain future. With a few old faces such as the traveled Scott O'Neil who got his criminal career started with James Corrigan and also Thomas Naughton whom got pinched in the RICO storm surrounding Nicholas Callahan; it looked like a the "old days" were beginning to come anew. Some old faces fell by the wayside, while new ones took their place. Only time would tell if Donahue could mend what the federal government, a few years of constant infighting, the police department, and the gang rivalries had done to the once great criminal conspiracy known as the "Jeffersontown Mob" It's a Cruel, Savage World Shortly after taking the neighborhood by force, Donahue and his subordinates wreaked havoc on neighborhood. The number of unsolved murder in that fall alone would come to rival that of the most dangerous neighborhoods of , proclaimed murder-capital of the US. Those long-tenured members of the Irish rackets, such as Jack McCarter, would essentially retire in lieu of the heat Donahue and his crew would come to acquire. However, Shane would degrade the relationship the Irish racketeers had to the local mafia family. It was business as usual, as Shane amassed a bit of wealth due to his contract killing, extortion, and protection rackets. These accolades, oddly enough, would be jeopardized when Donahue and his unknown accomplices were involved in the murders and assaults of several detectives whom came snooping around. Only making matters worse, Shane opted for the easy way out, and left Los Santos before the investigation could be resolved, taking the vast amount of money he had obtained and promptly retired to a beach somewhere in the Caribbean. The Homecoming of Jimmy C In the Fall of 2010, with the Four Points criminal underworld in shambles, Corrigan returned to the familiar streets. After a low-profile arrest Corrigan was deported back to , he was detained and eventually sentenced to serve a minor term in prison tantamount to several months. Serving time in , James met John Golden, a former turned criminal. After release the two kept in contact via occasional phonecalls after Corrigan was released. Hitting the streets haphazardly, Corrigan was cautious to return back to his old ways. However, the personae of organized crime looked to him for support including his long-time . Within a month, the draw was slow forcing Jimmy to outsource, pulling favours from small-time hoods from back home through various contact. Straining the membership of Jimmy's operation even further was the incarceration of several of his top guys in quick succession. Shortly after his return, Jack McCarter was picked-up on a Federally investigated counterfeiting scheme. Scott O'Neill weeks later was held in the county jail for possession of an unregistered firearm. This amongst many others left Jimmy's racketeering operations in a state of utter decay. A Strike From Within With no choice but to call favours from back home, Jimmy enlisted the help of Harold "Fenn" Fennelly a somewhat reliable hitman from his old neighborhood. Fenn as he was called, did several hits in effort to help Corrigan reclaim some of his former glory. After the assassination of [McMahon, Chairman of the Irish-American Society of Los Santos as done at of With him he brought his cousin [[Kent O'Donnell and several other hoods into the swing of things. Soon, Fennelly began to gain support on the street. While Jimmy's contacts and experience usually kept the boy in line. His thirst for power was insatiable, and constantly wanted more from Corrigan. Soon him and his associates were considered liabilities, stirring things up in Jefferson. This all culminated in a dispute between Fennelly, Kent O'Donnell and key players in the Fillipelli crime family. What resulted was a situation where James was forced to mediate between "his boys" and his allies in the Mafia. What resulted from the catastrophic meeting was Fennelly and his cousin feeling threatened by James and his ties with the Italians. In an effort to regain physical security, or an effort to take over Jefferson's rackets for himself. Fenn and his cousin perpatrated a grave act of betrayal on their neighborhood boss. Corrigan was hailed with bullets from above. Railed with bullets from Russian machinery in the hands of Kent O'Donnell at the order of Fenn. Several clips were loaded into Corrigans - '''Charles Boyle - Son of Freddie Boyle, a rival of McConnell - Ted Duffy - Local hood turned boss after killing Charles - Michael MacNamara - Heroin dealer and pimp turned mob boss - Frank O'Bannon - Imported gang leader from - James Corrigan - Enforcer for O'Bannon who came to rule Jefferson - John Golden - Corrigans right-hand during the waning days - James McLaughlin - Leader of Carson Street Mob a revitalized version of Jefferson' Irish Mob - "Butch" Cassidy - Cocaine distributor and illegitimate son of James Corrigan. Membership of the Modern Jeffersontown Mob *Mickey Noonan - Former petty thief & drug courier for Butch on the Westside. Now a close member in Cassidy' outfit *Thomas Keane - Longtime business associate of Richard Cassidy's Westside drug operation *Patrick Welsh - Associate of Michael Noonan, and local roughneck. *"Owney" Lynch - Criminal associate of Cassidy *Shane Kennedy - Security at the Emerald Isle and local barfly *Shane Connolly - Neighborhood roughneck known for his assaults on the populace of South Jefferson *Cameron Gallagher - Local forCassidy & owner of Bruiser's Gym Other Factions Defunct Crews -Donahue's Dozen: -South Jefferson Boys: -the Normans: -O'Callaghan's Crew: -Redding's Gang: -'Four Points Crew': Upstart Adam Devlin's operation after the death of Golden -McLaughlin Brothers: The McLaughlin brothers' outfit, stemming from Carson stree, Points -Carnahan Crew: Autotheft ring led by James Carnahan and associates. Incarcerated William Sullivan - Member of James Corrigan's crew Michael O'Brien - Member of James Corrigan's crew. Nathan Kearney - Soldier under Lietutenant Corrigan during the late rule of Frank O'Bannon Brian O'Reilly - Young hoodlum working under James Corrigan Brian McFarland - Close associate of Nicky "Grab Bag" William Donnelly - Soon-to-be brother-in-law to James Corrigan Jack McCarter - Closest remaining member of James old crew Thomas Naughton - Arrested for massive cocaine possession Deceased 2009 Frank O'Bannon - Boss from 1980 to 2009 Patrick Corrigan - Former Lieutenant in Boston, and soldier to James Corrigan's outfit in Roy O'Brennigan - Soldier for James Corrigan' operation. Vince Gucchino - Italian-American soldier working for James Corrigan 2010 Michael Norman - Local hoodlum whom worked part-time for Jimmy C. Ethan Griffin - Norman brothers loyalist in the War of '10 & Brandon's brother Connor McReary - Suspected Michael Norman affiliate. Jeremy Maguire - Local drug dealer & lover of Mike N Brandon Griffin - Fresh member of Jimmy C's crew. Robert Griffin - Uncle of Brandon Griffin Phillip Redding - Supposed leader of the Reddings. James O'Rely - Member of the Redding's gang. Andy Redding - Second-in-command of the Redding's drug dealing operation Roger Higgins - Drug trafficker associated with Andy Redding Charles Breslin - Two-bit punk, enforcer, and doper. Anton O'Keefe - Right-hand to Ryan O'Callaghan Nicholas Donnelly - Associate of Donahue Danny Quinn - Irish hoodlum and con artist Jamie Harrison - Bartender at the Isle Kent O'Donnell - Fence working and House of Pawn Harold Fennelly - Close associate of James Corrigan 2011 Kent Bonson - Vietnam Vet & friend of Scott O'Neil Ivan - Enforcer for John Golden - Jimmy's cellmate back in Boston, once enforcer for Jimmy, then-lead Dennis Clarke - Cohort of Owen Lynch and Richard Cassidy Retired Gerard McCoy - Tenured Member of the Upham's Corner Boys Arthur Flaherty- Right-hand to O'Bannon. And brief captain for Corrigan at the advise of Corrigan to pursue interests with the }} Jerry Sullivan - Frank's top enforcer and Corrigan's uncle Nicholas Callahan - James' former right-hand man. Shane Donahue - Steward boss of the neighborhood rackets. Missing Finnegan Gallagher - Famed hitman and notorious enforcer for Jimmy C John Costa - Italian-American grandson of Frank O'Bannon Anthony Nazario - Brief soldier for both Frank and Corrigan. at the request of Patrick}} John Keenan - Local freeelancers and affiliates of Jimmy C. Edward Sullivan - Partner of John Keenan Michael Valentino - Italian hired gun and confidence man. Patrick McDonagh - Young local whom frequents the neighborhood bar Scott O'Neil - Longtime member of James' crew Timothy Sullivan - Cousin of James Corrigan Edward Bryant - Childhood friend of Timothy Sullivan David Fitzgerald - Bartender at the Isle and smalltime hood Barry Thompson - Emerald Isle frequenter and small time hood John McCabe - Associate of Fenn & bagman for Jimmy Edward Papadopolus - Greek-American associate of Jimmy C Kevin Sweeney - Longterm associate of Fenn Neil Walsh - Bar hang-around & Four Points resident. Sean Murphy - Hoodlum and debtee to Corrigan. William Kelly - Amateur boxer, linked to organized crime. Peter Moran - Truck driver and Emerald Isle Tavern barfly. Scott Rourke - CHildhood acquaintance of Cassidy Kevin Mulligan - High School friend and general roughneck for Cassidy whom turned States Evidence in fear of his life after a failed attempted assassination on his life from Scott Rourke. Alan Foley - Associate of James McLaughlin, recently seen hanging around current members of the Mob John Darby - Manager of the Isle and cohort of Butch Donald Skuza - hang-around at the Emerald Isle Tavern Devin Curran - Bareknuckle boxer and neighborhood friend of Butch Chris Dunne - Irish national contact of Cassidy, rumoured to be involved with the